


Just a Prick

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Poor Gabriel.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Just a Prick

Title: Just a Prick  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: After episode 6.  
Summary: Poor Gabriel.

"Stop laughing and help me." Gabriel was sprawled across Beelzebub's bed on his stomach. Huge quills, far larger than any normal porcupine could have, were sticking out of his pants. He had them in his ass and the backs of his thighs. "It really hurts!"

Beelzebub had now collapsed on the floor, clutching her sides, and was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks. "How in Heaven did thizzz happen?" Each word was punctuated with a laugh.

Gabriel flipped her off with both hands. "You didn't tell me there would be demons in that hallway. I startled two of them when I came around the corner, they panicked, and then turned into their animal aspects. The smaller one had turned into a bat and went flying at my face. I stumbled on some rocks and sat on the porcupine one. Then they ran away."

"Zzztop. I can't breathe." Beelzebub curled up on the floor, trying to get herself back under control. "You have demon quillzzz in your ass."

"I am very aware of that." He squirmed on the bed. "I think they're actually starting to go deeper. Will you please get them out? I tried a miracle and it wouldn't work."

Taking a few deep breaths, Beelzebub slowly sat up. She wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "You look like a pin cushion." Getting to her feet, she walked over to the side of the bed. She had barely touched one of the quills when Gabriel swore loudly. "Taking these out is going to hurt like the blazes. I should probably put you to zzzleep first. Your call."

"Fine." He glanced at her. "Are those demons going to say anything to anyone?"

"I doubt it. Rather embarrassing to zzzay an Archangel sat on you."

"Good point."


End file.
